Episode 71
The nineteenth episode of Hetalia: World Series (seventy-first in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on July 30, 2010. It adapts Red Panties, as well as the first strip of Axis Powers Jokes. Plot Summary Red Panties A "chibi" version of Germany sits at a table with a roast turkey, a cat and dog beside his chair, as a footnote explains that Germans usually spend their Christmas alone. Germany is next shown in bed, thinking aloud to himself about Christmas and spending the day relaxing in bed. But to his surprise, he finds that Italy has been sleeping in bed next to him. Germany demands to know what he's doing in the bed, though Italy explains that he'd thought he would sleep since Germany was busy sleeping. Germany states that Italy's missing the point and asks why he came to his house in the first place. Italy replies that he wanted to give Germany a Christmas present and to spend time with him, while Germany becomes surprised that he went out of his way to do so. Italy then rummages around in his pair of boxers and pulls out another pair, but red. An angered Germany starts shaking Italy and telling him not to pull presents out of such a place, though Italy remains confused as Japan "does the same thing" to keep his shoes warm. He then explains that if you give red underwear to someone, they'll get happiness if they wear them on the last day of the year. But Germany remains skeptical, while a note points out that Italy is the main cause of his trouble. Italy then points out that Germany seems to like underwear a lot, though Germany becomes angered at the implication that he's a "pervert". As Germany gets dressed and pushes back his hair, Italy asks if he'd like his boxers too. Germany refuses, though Italy then looks down at the red boxers and wonders if they'd actually be Germany's size. A while later, Austria is shown walking down the hallway and wondering why Germany hasn't woken up yet. He muses that Italy must have fallen asleep with him too. Austria opens the door and orders Germany to wake up, but finds both Italy and Germany in their boxers (as Italy expresses happiness that Germany's fit). How Everyone Spent Their Christmas The narrator remarks that Japan was forced to attend America's Christmas party, as Japan is shown staring in dismay at an invitation. They add that England was also forced to attend this same party, and that he brought an elaborate Christmas tree to show off, but America's was bigger and more extravagant. France is mentioned to have spent his time drinking and eating at the party, and that he decided to take a few pretty girls home with him. Meanwhile, Russia spent his Christmas Day in a dignified manner, sitting by a fireplace. Postertalia Japan approaches a worried Italy and asks him what the problem is. Italy explains that he's having trouble coming up with a design for his new poster. Japan asks what kind of poster, while Italy replies that it's one for becoming "better friends" with someone. Japan informs Italy that he has a possible design that could work. Three days later, Italy asks Germany if he can put up the new posters he made. Germany replies that he doesn't mind, though he quickly discovers that the posters read "Germany loves Italy" and screams for Italy to stop putting him up, that he "takes it back". Post-Credits Teaser: America and Christmas America arrives at Japan's house in a Santa suit and carrying a sack of toys. He wishes him "Merry Christmas", but Japan quickly draws a katana on him and demands to know his identity (and adds that he won't forgive him if he's a burglar). America explains that it's only him, though Japan wonders why he looks so old. America then points out that he's dressed as Santa, while Japan remarks that he heard that Westerners "age fast" but finds it ridiculous. A note reads "To be continued". Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Austria *Japan *England/UK *America *France *Russia (non-speaking) Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Austria: Chuck Huber *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum Trivia *While Italy was shirtless in the original Red Panties strip and wore an Iron Cross necklace, the anime version removes the cross necklace and depicts him wearing a pink tank top. His boxers were also changed from being dark colored (presumably red like Germany's) to yellow. *The second segment is loosely based on a footnote from Red Panties, though the portion about China (who only "cried") was not included. *The ending sequence for this episode features a close-up of Germany, in the shot of the Axis. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates